1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for recognizing gestures and a touch control module using the same, and more particularly to a touch control module, widely applied to various electronic devices as multi-functional touch control input, by using a non-linear index, which is obtained by accumulating included angles between continuous displacement units generated by gestures, as a reference of gesture existence and gesture functions.
2. Related Art
With development of touch control technology, a touch pad executing functions of a conventional mouse is increasingly widely applied to various electronic devices. During using, the conventional touch pad executes a function of moving a cursor or clicking specific options displayed on the screen by detecting a sliding track of an object (for example, a finger) on a surface, thereby replacing the conventional mouse.
However, as additional functions of electronic products tend to be complex, if the manipulating manners of the conventional touch pad, for example, the functions of moving the cursor and clicking the option, are still used, the complexity of an operating procedure will be inevitably greatly increased, which not only increases manipulating difficulties, but also lowers using willingness.
In order to lower the complexity of the operating procedure, the corresponding input functions are executed by using different gestures. During implementation, in the manipulating manner, a switching-on mode and an exiting mode, and corresponding relations between gestures and specific functions need to be preset. In other words, special functions of the special gesture input (for example, clicking, double clicking, dragging, window scrolling, window zooming, and window rotation in the window system) can be recognized according to the sliding track on the touch pad.
However, during the practical operation, the manner has the following disadvantages. Firstly, due to the switching-on mode and the exiting mode, the manipulating complexity is increased; secondly, as gesture types are increased, the user needs to memorize corresponding relations between the gestures and the specific functions, and the quantity of the gesture determining loops and the comparison circuits needs to be increased accordingly, thereby wasting the operation space, occupying the circuit design space, and increasing the power consumption of the electronic device.
For the switching-on mode and the exiting mode, an independent region is divided from the surface of the touch pad, for providing manipulation of specific functions. Taking the page scrolling as an example, a specific region may be divided from the surface of the touch pad, when manipulating in the specific region by using the specific gestures, the user may scroll the page for browsing. However, the manipulating manner is only applied to the page scrolling in a vertical direction, and has a poor manipulating efficiency.
Accordingly, in order to eliminate the disadvantages, the inventor of the present invention proposes a method for analyzing a two-dimensional track to generate at least one non-linear index and a touch control module using the same, such that the user may manipulate various functions by using simple gestures, thereby optimizing the operating efficiency of touch control.